I Will Remember You
by Gnellaa
Summary: AI8: KRADAM! Kris and Katy got divorced, and he couldn't stop drinking. After he tried to leave it, he had a car accident, loosing his memory. What is Adam supposed to do with this "new" Kris?
1. Now That We're Done

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I don't own Kris, Adam, or anyone in this fic, but I wish.  
This is my first Kradam fic! I really hope you like it.

______________________________

"I knew it!" Katy yelled, standing up from the soft red sofa, "_All_ this fucking time was a lie! I knew it!"

"Katy, please," Kris begged quietly, trying to calm her wife down. He took Katy by the wrist and pulled her down, but she stood up again crying.

"Liar," she managed to say, next to the window. What a beautiful view she had in that really big house Kris bought for them both. But she didn't enjoy it as much as other days, now that her husband has confessed to be cheating on her.

"Please, baby, listen," Kris continued.

"I'm not your baby," Katy replied quickly and turned around to face him, "Why, Kris? Why would you do this to me?"

"I...We--"

"No! You nothing!" Katy interrupted, "I fucking hate you, Kris Allen!" she cried one more time. She could feel the pain in her heart. Of course she didn't hate Kris, she loved him so much and that's why it actually hurt. But Katy was way too angry in that moment to think about it.

Kris wide opened his eyes. "You have all the right," he whispered and collapsed on the floor.

Katy looked at him, "What?" she said, "Now you are gonna cry? _You_!?"

"You...you know I love you, but...I"

"Shut up already, Kristopher!" she cried again, "It's over, okay? It's over! Now you can go and fuck everyone you want to!"

That got Kris' nerves. He couldn't stand being shouted like that by her, even if he deserved it. "Oh, really?" he started, sarcastically, "So you're gonna tell me you didn't make out with that Tony dude!?"

"Don't use that tone with me," Katy warned, "And, no, I told you I didn't do anything with him! He's just a friend. I'm not a liar and cheater like you."

"I'm not--" Kris stopped and sighed, "this is getting stupid," he sobbed.

"You are getting stupid," Katy replied more to herself, and Kris just ignored it.

He stood up and went to the bathroom to clear his face a little. There was a broken photo of their wedding laying on the floor -- Katy had threw it. Kris sighed one more time and picked it up. He could feel his eyes watering. Why was all this happening? Why wasn't he happy anymore with his wife? The woman he has always loved? What was wrong with him? Just one word:

_Adam._

"I will wait for you with my lawyer tomorrow, okay?" Katy informed Kris once she was more calmed down.

Kris was now laying on his bed, he nodded and added a soft "mhm"

Katy left the room and Kris alone. He cuddled with his three pillows and took out his cell phone. He probably spent two minutes staring at it, thinking, and he finally decided to text Adam.

"I did it," was all the message said.

______________________________

This first chapter is a little short, but the next ones will be longer. Please leave some honest reviews! If I get lots of them, I will be happier to write the next chapter. :)  
And, just so you know, I don't hate Katy or her relationship with Kris. I absolutely love her, and I know it's kind of difficult to believe since I made her all bitchy in here. I'm really sorry if I offend anyone.


	2. To A Woman So Heartless

I'm updating just so I may get more readers. :)

Hope you enjoy this one!

_________________________

Adam was like the forbbiden fruit, Kris' little guilty pleasure. They both had been roommates in the Idol mansion, and even if they were so different from each other, they got along really well, ending up being best friends. Or maybe more?  
Adam was so perfect, it hurt. Kris could always trust in him, he felt safe around him. He may not be _that_ confident to say his feelings out loud every single second, but he was sure about them. Kris loved Adam, and so did him.

And Katy? Katy has been his wife for a year, now. It was obviously something more than just a crush, and even Adam could tell that. Kris was in love with her when they got married, but after the show and tour, all the "magic" had gone away. Katy had started her acting career and was always busy just like her husband. They didn't see each other like the used to, and were always around fans screaming their names. Katy spent more time with her friend, Tony, who was also an actor, and Kris, with Adam.

While they were still on the tour, Katy went crazy. She was mad at Kris for not calling, texting, or whatever. She knew he didn't have the time to do it, was all tired, and didn't sleep well every night, but she was still angry. "You should have texted at least a _Good morning_, Kris!" she always defended herself, "what are you doing in the afternoon? Practicing? For what? You sing the same stupids songs and wear the same clothes _every_ night!"  
Album recording, Adam, fans, photo shoots, interviews, fans, more album recording, Adam again, all was _so_ tiring for Kris, but Katy wouldn't understand.  
So many fights they had, some of them even by text, it was just ridiculous. And what did Katy do after them? Go cry with that Tony dude, of course. No doubt why Kris thought she was doing _stuff_ with him, too.

"If you really think that, then, your marriage is all a lie," Adam used to say, honestly, after some of their discussions (And after everyone else in the bus was asleep). He always thought his secret relation with Kris was gonna be a big problem, and had to finish it all after the show so he didn't hurt Katy. But after seeing how selfish she was, Adam knew she wasn't the right girl for Kris. And he, obviously, wanted the best for his Pocket Idol.

---------------

The phone buzzed in Adam's pocket.

"I bet is your little boy," Brad winked.

Adam's other best friend was Brad, or Cheeks, who had been his boyfriend before. They both were in a LA bar near Adam's house, drinking something and just talking.

He took his cell phone out and look at the screen. "_1 new message!_" it read. He clicked the "Ok" button and the message popped in the screen. "_I did it_," he saw and, with a puzzle look, checked who has sent it. "Kris" he thought, bitting his freckled lip.

"Soooooo," Brad teased, leaning his elbows on the table, and his head on his hands.

"Freak," Adam looked at him, blank expression.

Brad laughed. "Are you sure it's him? You don't look happy like, at all," he added.

"I don't?" he sighed. "He just broke up with Katy."

"Oh-- shit," he leaned back in his chair.

An awkward silence appeared. Adam looked through the window next to him, a little depressed. Very deep inside, he felt guilty about all this. Turning his head to the table, again, he took his glass and started to move it, playing with the liquid inside it.

Brad was staring. "Well," he coughed, "are you gonna text him back?"

But Adam didn't listen.

"Adam"

"Yes?" he said, desinterested.

"What are you gonna do now?" he repeated.

"What should I do?" he asked, nervous.

"Text him back?"

"Oh, sure," he nodded.

Brad laughed, quietly.

---------------

"_K bb. Are u goin to my house rn?_" Kris read once the message had arrived. He sighed, "he doesn't care," laughing ironically, "I guess I can't blame him."

He was gonna reply, when the sound of some bags hitting the floor interrupted him. He stood up and went out of his room to see Katy. And _her_ bags.

"What are you doing?" he asked, yawning a bit.

"Did you fall asleep already?" Katy laughed at him. "I'm moving with Tony," she answered, looking anywhere else except to Kris' eyes.

"What!?"

"What you heard," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so, now he's your boyfriend? That fast? Seriously!?"

"He's not my boyfriend, for God's sake!" Katy threw her things next to the door.

"Ah, you married him already?"

Katy took a deep breath. "Kris, listen, I don't want to discuss with you anymore. I'm not dating anyone, and if you don't wanna believe me, I don't care."

Kris didn't say anything. He kept looking at the girl, wondering what was she waiting for to leave already. A sudden knock in the door woke him up.

Before opening the door, Katy added, without looking at the singer, "don't forget to meet us with your lawyer tomorrow."

"Can't it be other day?"

Katy sighed. "Is Wednesday okay for your majesty?"

"...Yeah"

"I gotta go now," she said quickly and opened the door. Tony was there.

Kris could hear "Ain't No Sunshine" playing in the man's car. How ironic. Once the door was closed, he listened a "Hey girl" from Tony's part and a little giggle. That was Katy, obviously. "Fuck you," the 23 year old man whispered.

His phone buzzed.

He took it and looked at the screen. It was a publicity message. How much he hated those, but this time it reminded him of replying Adam back. "Shit," he said between sobs, and quickly wrote the message, _"Idk. She just left._"

Not even two minutes passed, and he already had Adam's answer, "_With who?_"

"He must had been worried," Kris thought because of the fast reply. "Oh, Adam," he said out loud, "you do care, don't you?"

---------------

"Damn, Kris, answer!" Adam complained still in the bar.

"Dude, take it easy," Brad said with a pitchy voice, "why don't you go to his house now that his ex girl left?"

"Ugh, you're right," he admitted, "damn it! I'm so slow today!" Adam stood up, left some money on the table for Brad so he could pay, and left the bar.

"Lucky luck, babe," Cheeks grinned.

Adam got in his Mustang, the same they gave him along with Kris' Fusion Hybrid, when his phone buzzed again. He inmediatly took it and checked the message, "_Tony_," he read. Slowly, he left the phone next to him, "SHIT!" he exclaimed and hit the wheel. He drove as fast as he could and quickly arrived at Kris' house.

"Kris, is me!" he shouted so he could hear it from outside, knocking the door rapidly.

After a few seconds, the younger singer opened the front door to meet Adam. "Hey," he said, as he started to cry, "oh, look like it's raining," and tried to smile.

Adam's heart broke. Seeing the person he loves feeling all miserable and crying was the least thing he wanted. The taller man hugged Kris tightly, holding his tears back. "_I will never let you go_," he sang sweetly in Allen's ear.

He laughed a little and whispered back, "well, you will have to. Some paparazzi can see us here."

"Oh, right," Adam let go, "Let's go inside."

Both went in the house. Adam noticed the messy living room. They had a tough fight there. Broken pictures and other stuff on the floor, but he thought it was better not to ask, Kris looked way too depress already.

"Would you like some tea?" Kris asked suddenly. He was in his way to the kitchen.

Adam couldn't help laughing, "what's with that question? Are you my waiter?"

"If you want to," he answered serious, shrugging.

Adam thought for a moment. "And if I want you to be my policeman?" he asked, smirking and licking his lips.

Kris sighed, still with the same blank expression, "I'm not in the mood to play around, Adam."

"I know, sorry," he replied, "come cuddle with me?"

Kris walked towards Adam and sat next to him, leaning his back in the older singer's chest. Adam hugged him from behind and gave him a little peck on his hair, feeling the nice smell of it. "How I missed this," he said, now kissing his cheek, and going down to his neck, sucking softly, making Kris moan. "Mhh, how does that feel, baby?" he whispered. Kris didn't answer, but he moaned again, and felt Adam's smile on his neck.

"Adam...please," he said between soft groans, squeezing Adam's hand.

The taller man continued without listening. He put his hands under Kris' shirt, touching his stomach and chest. He sucked his neck one more time, leaving a little mark there.

"Adam," Kris said again, louder, and Adam stopped. "Don't do that, please."

"I'm sorry," Adam apologized, "but you're just so irresistible," he said, teasing.

"I told you I'm not in the mood for anything," Kris said, turning around to face his boy, "stop it, okay?"

"Okay, baby," he said and kissed him in the lips.

"Did you leave a mark there?"

"I think I did, oops," Adam joked.

Kris laughed slowly, but it sounded more like a cough, "that's okay."

"So...," Adam started, looking at all the stuff on the floor, "may I ask?"

"She did it."

He bit his lip, "is she angry with me?"

"Nah, I guess she's just mad at me," Kris answered, honestly.

"That's not fair at all," Lambert frowned. It was all his fault for liking and playing around with Kris, or at least that's what he thought.

"Why not?"

Adam glared at his question, "you don't deserve it."

"And you do?"

"Is kind of my fault for forcing you to make this."

"You didn't force me, I wanted to be with you," Kris thought, "I _want_ to," he cleared, "now shut up and stop thinking it's your fault," and turned again, so Adam could have him in his arms.

"I'll try," he answered. "Am I gonna be with Kris Allen officially, now?" he asked then, innocently, while playing with Kris' hair.

"I don't know," the Idol admitted.

"I thought we were going to be together finally," Adam said, a little disappointed.

"We can," Kris replied inmediatly, "but...not in public."

"But, Kris--"

"I don't know, Adam, I...I don't think I'm ready."

Adam sighed and put his hands in Kris' shoulders, "it's okay, then. Just take your time," and planted a kiss in his right cheek.

"Are you upset?"

"Not really, no. I understand where you come from," he answered, wondering, "are you gonna live with me now?"

"Yes, _please_. I don't want to stay in this place full of memories," Kris begged.

Adam giggled, "don't worry, you're sleeping with me."

"Thank you," he grinned, "by the way, can you come with me when I meet Katy and her lawyer this Wednesday?"

"Sure, baby," Adam yawned, "what time is it already?"

"About 7pm"

"Damn, I'm so tired. Wanna take a nap in your room?" Adam asked with a little smirk.

"Yeah, I need some sleep," Kris agreed and stoop up, "let's go.."

Adam jumped off the sofa and took his boy by the hand, squeezing it a bit.

The two men went to the room. All was so messy there, it actually surprised Adam. Kris always used to clean everything up and had all well organized in the Idol mansion, he was the one who sometimes complained about Adam's nail polish being on the floor or in his own clothes. Adam went running like a little kid to the bed and laid on it.

"Come, come," Adam patted the bed, treating Kris like a little dog.

He went and laid next to the older man, but he didn't even touch him.

Soon, both fell asleep.

_________________________

End of chapter number 2.

That's funny 'cause my shuffle actually played _Ain't No Sunshine_ while I was writting that part. My iPod is psychic. lol

**Please** leave honest reviews! Don't worry if you didn't like it, I'll still appreciate the comment. :)

Thanks for reading. :D


	3. Sober

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Of course I'm gonna continue, hah.

____________________

"Mhhh?" Cheeks was on the phone, still sleepy.

"Brad"

"Adam? What the hell, man. It's like, 4 in the morning," he groaned.

"It's almost 10am, dude," he rolled his blue tired eyes "Please, _please_ tell me you have seen Kris!"

"Your little boy? Why would I? I don't rape kids."

"Brad, I'm serious. We both slept in his house but he's not here. I have called every-fucking-one, and nothing!"

"Calm down, Glambert," Brad said quickly, since he didn't really understand a word.

"What should I do?" Adam bit his freckled lip so hard, it was about to bleed.

"First of all, don't call me at 10 in the morning. Second, I'm not your horoscope or something."

"Brad, _please_."

"Relax, take a deep breath, and...go look for him outside, you idiot!"

"Damn," Adam whispered and hung up. He took the first clothes he found and put them on. Just when he was about to leave, the door was opened and Kris entered. He was wearing one of those plaid shirts he always wear, almost completely buttonless, some weird sunglasses, and his lip was bleeding.

Adam didn't even say anything. He ran towards the other man and hugged him tightly. "Where and what the fuck happened to you?" he whispered a little loudly. A sudden and heavy smell made him let Kris go, "and what's that smell?"

Adam was ignored. Kris went to the kitchen and took a can of beer out of the refrigerator.

"Kris," Adam yelled with a very serious tone, "don't even try to--" he gasped, "you were drinking, weren't you?"

Kris looked at him, his sleepy brown eyes checked Adam out, and he added, "you're so hot," with a drunk smile.

Adam frowned, "you were. And why is your lip bleeding?"

"I fell off," he laughed.

"That's not funny," he sighed, "come with me."

"Ohh, we're gonna have some fun in bed?" he winked.

Adam raised an eyebrow, "...just wait me here, then."

"You want me to lay on the table or something?" he laughed even louder.

Trying to ignore all the silly comments, Adam left for a moment. "I'm gonna kill this guy," he thought, "I swear I'm gonna kill him." Once back, Adam had alcohol and a piece of cotton in hands.

"And what's that for?" Kris asked, curiously, sitting down in a tall chair.

"Don't move," he demanded. He took Kris' chin and lift it gently. Adam put some alcohol in the little piece of cotton, and was about to push it against Kris' bottom lip, which was still bleeding.

"Woah, wait. Don't--"

"Shut up," Adam said, and took both Kris' wrists, so he couldn't do anything to stop it. Opening his legs, then, he sat in Kris' lap. Adam didn't even know why was he doing that. His Pocket Idol was drunk, bleeding, and he just embraced the moment to sit in his lap, seductively, and kiss those lips with red shinny blood. Adam went kind of nervous. He couldn't stop looking at the beautiful brown eyes he had, and Kris won't look away since he's drunk and probably won't ever remember this after a cold shower and long nap. Adam hated not to be able to take control over the situation. He felt little. He realized how much he loved Kris.

"What are you doing, handsome?" Kris asked, smirking.

Adam felt how his cheeks turned a little red. It probably wasn't the first time, but one of the very few. He was normally so confident in himself, but with Kris acting like that, he didn't now what to expect. Slowly, he came closer to Kris, without letting go his hands, an kissed him hungrily. He could taste Kris' blood as he started to lick his bottom lip. Kris licked back, and introduced his tongue in Adam's mouth, exploring every inch of it. The older singer, in revenge, continued, but now sucking his lips and tongue. Adam went even closer to the smaller man, making him moan when theirselves rubbed each other, breaking the kiss. Adam took a few breaths and ran his hands through Kris' hair, playing with it. Kris pulled Adam against him, rubbing again, and he was hard already. He suddenly licked Adam's neck, going up, and bit his ear, making him jump a little. That movement made Kris even more excited. Their members were so close and hard, he couldn't stand it.

"Jump for me," Kris whispered on Adam's ear, and like if he were Kris' voice's slave, he started bouncing. Up and down. Adam grabbed Kris' head and shoulders and tried not to moan. Kris, in the other hand, made loud noises between breaths in Adam's neck.

"Damn it," Adam managed to say. He pulled Kris' head back and kissed him again, licking every little space of his mouth. While doing it, he started to work on Kris' plaid shirt, unbuttoning the few ones left, taking it off, and throwing it some other place. He squeezed Kris' arms. "These are perfect," he thought.

"Don't stop," Kris moaned. That actually didn't help Adam at all. He wanted to have control over this, and if he moaned like a crazy sheep, he wouldn't be able to. But Kris made such beautiful noises, he couldn't help it. Adam was still bouncing to Kris' melody, and he began to move his hips a lot more sexier.

"How's that," he teased, feeling superior. Kris' eyes were closed, and his nails were digged into Adam's jacket.

Something buzzed in Adam's leather purple pants.

"Woah," Kris breathed.

Still on his lap, Adam tried to take his phone out of his pocket, but he ended up falling on the floor. "Shit," he groaned and checked the screen -- it was a new message. "_What happened with ur little boy?? xoxo_"

"Who?" was all Kris could ask.

"Brad," Adam answered, making a face.

The younger singer faked a gasp, "You still date him! I knew it!"

Adam rolled his eyes at Kris' smell. "After all, he's still drunk," he thought.

"Cheating on me! Everyone! Why!?" he sounded way too dramatic, not being able to make real sentences.

Adam stood up, "I'm not cheating on you. I'm _dating_ you. And, I'm sorry to say this, but Katy didn't cheat on you either, _you_ did."

"Oh, ya'!? And Tony? Ughh, that dude..."

"Kris, look at you! You can't even talk or walk by yourself!" he pointed out, "please, stop talking nonsenses and...take a shower," he walked out of the room.

"Wait, babe, we were just...the chair...and--" but Adam had left already.

Once in Kris' room, Adam jumped on the bed and took a deep breath. He thought about what he just did and wondered what would have happened if they had been on that soft and large bed, naked. He didn't want to know. Kris was drunk and that was just disrespectful. "_He arrived in that moment.....drunk n bleedin_," he texted Cheeks back.

After a few seconds, he had an answer. "_Shiiiit. That's suckyy! Is he ok now?_"

"_I hope so_," Adam replied.

---------------

Adam woke up to Kris' soft hand running through his black hair. He turned his whole body around so he could face his shirtless boy sitting next to him. Adam licked his lips, "you look pretty damn sexy like that," he commented about Kris' wet hair, "did you just take a shower?"

"Yeah," he simply answered.

"Aww, and you didn't wait for me!" Adam joked, making Kris laugh. "You needed one," he added, later.

"Why?" Kris asked, confused.

"Don't you remember? You came to the house drunk and with blood in your mouth," he informed, "and then, we pretty much had a weird kind of lap dance."

The two men laughed loudly. "So that's why my head hurts so much," Kris said, "I don't think I remember getting drunk."

"You were," Adam went sad, and cuddled in Kris' hips for some support, "don't do that anymore, please. My heart stopped when I saw you like that," he kissed his naked body.

"I won't," Kris promised, "she's not worthy enough to get drunk or cry for."

Adam grinned at Kris response. "Am I worthy enough?"

The Idol looked at those gorgeous blue eyes, and got lost in them quickly. "I would _die_ without you."

Adam couldn't help giggling, "you're so sweet, it should be a crime."

Kris got easily flattered by that and thought he needed to return the compliment, but he couldn't think of anything. His mind was always empty when he stared at Adam like that.

"What? I have dancing monkeys in my eyes?"

"Nah, I don't see any," Kris blinked twice.

"You silly," Adam grinned. "Lay next to me?"

Kris stood up and raised the sheets so he could go inside. Adam couldn't stop smiling while he did that.

"Now _I_ have dancing monkeys in my body?" Kris asked, getting in the bed.

"You just seriously look damn fine right now. You should stay like that for ever," he explained, pulling the man closer.

Kris' cheeks went red of embarrasment since he still couldn't think of a better compliment -- and Adam noticed. To calm his nerves, he gave him a sweet and long kiss. It worked.

Adam pulled away. "What time is it?"

"2pm, I think," Kris replied looking for a clock.

"Woah, aren't you tired?" he asked, wondering, "your eyes look kinda red. You didn't sleep well, did you? At what time did you leave the house, earlier?"

"So many questions," Kris complained, "I'm pretty tired, yeah, and...I don't know. I told you I don't really remember that. At least not right now, my head hurts."

"Want me to give you a pill?" Adam asked, worried.

"What kind of pill?" he teased.

Adam made a face, "I'm serious."

"Okay," Kris replied, trying not to laugh.

Adam went off the bed, and right to the kitchen. He tooked the water bottle and a glass. "Uhh, where are these things...," he thought out loud, looking for some pills.  
After he found them, he went back to the room and sat next to Kris.

"Here."

Kris took the glass with water and the pill, drinking it all. He ran his hand through his hair and put the glass in the little table next to the bed.

"I'm meeting with Katy tomorrow," Kris said later. Adam looked at him with a puzzle look. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing. "And her lawyer," Kris added, noticing Adam hadn't reply, "you're coming, right?"

The older singer understood, then. "Ah, yes. Have you called your lawyer?"

"Not yet," Kris made an _oops!_ expression, "be right back," he stood up and looked for his phone.

"It's here, you silly," Adam laughed at the younger man loudly, pointing to the bed.

"Right," Kris laughed, too.

___________________

Mhhh. Not gonna lie, I love dirty Kradam~.

Leave a review! Yes, please? :)


	4. It ain't that easy

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't upload. I've been busy with school stuff and I couldn't finish the damn chapter. Anyways, here it is! I don't know if it ended up that good, but hope y'all enjoy it. ^^**

"You look like a...doll," Adam was trying not to laugh so hard.

"Shut up," Kris' cheeks went red. He was wearing gray pants with a white shirt. His tie was red and plaid, of couse, and his hair wasn't messy. His shinny black shoes were probably the funniest part.

"Why don't you just put on a plaid t-shirt and jeans?" the older singer was complaining. Unlike Kris, he was wearing a black shirt, jacket and jeans. His boots made him a bit taller.

"I want to make a good impression," Kris confessed, sighing.

"Oh, c'mon! They are not going to be like, _Oh, Kris, you won this shit 'cause you're wearing a nice tie!_ " Adam said making a funny voice and trying to mimic a lawyer's face. He laughed, then.

Kris didn't find it as funny, "I know that," he sighed again. "I'm nervous. I guess that's it."

"Baby, listen," Adam went serious and pull the man closer, "everything's fine, okay? It's not like they are going to kill you in there. They are just gonna decide who's taking the house, and other money stuff," he said, making a face since he wasn't really sure what they were going to talk about. He didn't know much about lawyers or divorces. "However, in the worst case, you are keeping it everything!" he added after noticing Kris' unsure expression.

Kris laughed. Adam always made him feel better and that's other thing to love about him. He felt safe in his soft freckled arms which were around him right now. He hugged the man's hips and put his head in his chest. Looking up because of his short height, he said, "in the worst case, I'll be staying at your apartament, right?"

"House," Adam corrected. Kris was always forgeting Adam had just moved to a bigger house.

"Right," Kris answered. He took a couple of minutes to remember Adam had just told him to change his clothes, so he added, "should I put a t-shirt on?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he laughed.

Kris nodded, a little embarrased, and went to his room to change. Adam was left alone in the living room, where their coffee mugs were still on the little table. He sat in the sofa in front of Kris' room and waited for him. Adam started thinking. He will be seeing Katy, who was supposed to be his friend, after a long time, and he wasn't sure what to say. Or what not to say. He put it like this: His friend's husband is going out with him. Great. That doesn't sound good at all. The singer grabbed his cup which wasn't hot anymore and drank what was left. The coffee was supposed to calm his nerves down, but it wasn't really working. He was worried about Kris, too. So much pressure for such a little man. "And what if...," Adam thought suddenly. He bit his lip. The thought was random, but could be true. _And what if...actually...Katy's pregnant?_  
Shit.  
Time stopped in that moment. Why was he even thinking that? According to Kris, Katy and Tony could have make out at least twice, but that could had been just him being paranoid. And what if they _were_ dating? Maybe that's why she didn't care about their (Kris and Adam's) relation. Wait. Who said she didn't care? Adam wasn't there when Kris told Katy they were going out.

Adam groaned. Confusing. All was so confusing in that moment.

"Adaaaaam," Kris sang, snapping his fingers.

He looked up, "uh?" still confused.

"I'm ready," he repeated. "Are you okay? You were daydreaming or something?"

"Crap, I'm sorry. I was just...thinking," Adam stood up. "Nice shirt," he commented about Kris' new clothes.

He grinned. It was so weird for him to hear that from Adam about his clothes choices. He was always helping Kris about what should he wear and other stuff, but he felt happy and somehow proud when Adam tell him that had been a nice choice.

"Let's go?"

"Sure."

-----

"Who's that?" Adam asked Kris in his ear so no one else could hear.

"That's Tony," he answered a bit louder.

Adam gasped in silence. He knew who Tony was, but he had never seen him in person before. Not even in photo. Tony was, actually, a good looking man, just...not really his type. Around his 25, maybe, with short black hair. His big brown eyes were staring at Adam.

Katy walked in the room. "About time, Kris," she said like if she had been waiting for an eternity, "Adam," she added, with a disgusting tone.

"Katy," he simply replied, trying to smile. He wouldn't stop being such a gentleman, would he?

Adam didn't notice when both lawyers sat down and the judge started to talk with Kris and Katy. He was so lost in his own thoughts. He really wanted to pay attention to what they were saying and help Kris, but those questions flying around his mind wouldn't stop. What was gonna happen after that? Will Kris really have to stay at his house? Not that it bothered Adam or something, but it wasn't the best idea since they weren't supposed to be dating. And speaking of, when were they going to tell everyone about it? Kris had said it would be really soon, but that was before the divorce and now he was so broken, he didn't even want to move. He would only move to have a drink. _Of course, go and get drunk, Kris! You are crazy if you think I'm gonna let you kill yourself like that_, Adam thought. He knew it had only been once and may be exaggerating, but who knew? And the question that was bothering him the most, was Katy really pregnant?

He looked up to see her, still drowned in the infinite questions he had right now. The blonde girl was wearing a short green dress. Her arms were on her stomach, covering it, so Adam couldn't really tell if she was or not. Well, she could have only one month and not look "fat", either. He looked down, again.

But, if she _was_ pregnant, then, wouldn't it be better? Katy would make her life with Tony and leave both men alone. Wasn't that better for everyone? _That's so selfish_, Adam thought bitting his freckled lip. He frowned as his head started to hurt a bit. His questions and the lawyer's voice talking about money, houses, divorces and more money were all mixing together. He, suddenly, could hear Katy's voice louder, almost yelling, and it interrupted his thoughts.

"That's NOT fair!" she shouted, "I bought that house! With my own sweat, tear and blood!"

"Miss O'Connell, please..."

"C'mon, Kris! Tell them the truth! Tell them how much I helped you and how thankful you are to me," she was about to cry.

"Katy," Tony warned. He didn't want her to make a little scene there.

"If it wasn't because of me, you...you probably wouldn't have that house right now. Come on and tell them! Or are you afraid because you are the American Idol?" she started to make fun of him, "how pathetic..."

Kris was speechless, and so was Adam. Well, he did have words to reply Katy, but he was still thinking in what she had just said. ~Tell them how much I helped you and how thankful you are to me. Adam groaned. He hated to admit it, but that was actually true. I mean, he had always thought Kris had bought the house, but Katy was right about him being thankful to her.

_"Do you love her?" Adam interrupted Kris, and looked at him directly in the eyes. Those brown pretty eyes that were shinning in the darkness of the tour bus._

_"D-Dude, you can't ask me that...it's hard to...," he stammered._

_"As simply as it sounds. Do you still love her?" he repeated, not letting the younger singer finish the sentence._

_"Adam, you know she's the greatest person I know, and I'm so thankful to her. You don't even imagine all the things she has done for me. She works hair tail off everyday for us. How could I don't love her?" he sighed._

_Adam made a face and sighed, too. "Kris, I think you're a bit confused. Being thankful to someone doesn't mean you love that person. You haven't answered my question. I said if you loved her, no if she has helped you or not. That is not love."_

_Kris glared at him. He felt offended. "Well, having sex with someone doesn't mean you're in love, either," he replied, turning around to face the wall. Adam knew he was refering to their relation._

_Neither of them slept that night._

But Lambert had been just honest as always. He didn't mean to offend Kris. Plus, he didn't like to say it but, he was right. Saying, "thank you so much," and, "I love you so much," wasn't the same.

_So Katy did buy the house?_ Adam wouldn't stop. Maybe she had and that's why Kris wanted to thank her. But, why would Kris lie to him, anyways? That didn't make sense. He was always so opened and honest with Adam.

The door was closed.

"Uh-?" Adam managed to say, looking up to see Katy, stand up, staring at the door. She was mad, eyes watering. He turned around as well, and that's when he noticed; Kris wasn't there anymore.

"I guess we're done for today," the judge sighed. "You can go and tell your, uh, boyfriend to come tomorrow, too," he frowned a bit as he said _boyfriend_.

Adam noticed he was talking to him. He didn't know what had happened. And Kris? Why was Katy staring at that direction? _Where the hell was I all this time?_ he thought.

He got it, then.

Standing up, he nodded to what the old man had just said, made a face to Tony, who was now hugging Katy, and left.

"Where the fuck are you?" he thought out loud, looking at both directions once he was in the corridor. At the left, there were more doors with people waiting outside. They were staring weirdly at Adam. Maybe he had a paranoid face. He looked to his right and saw a small sign that read "exit" and an arrow pointing up. He ran and went through a door into another room with more people in it. He looked for another door so he could get out of there, and that's when he saw Kris, scurrying through the crowd, trying not to be crushed. Adam ran behind him, going outside and seeing how Kris stopped, sighed while running his hand through his hair, and sat down in the stairs.

"Kris," Adam breathed, exausted. "Kris, babe, what happened?" he sat next to the younger man.

"I can't do it," he simply said, without looking at his boyfriend.

"Do what?"

"This. The divorce, everything. I just...can't," he replied. Adam gulped. "It's not that easy, you know?" his eyes met Adam's, "having your wife yelling you such a lie like that."

"Lie?"

"Yes, lie. I bought that house for her. For us. She probably just wants it so bad so she can stay there with that idiot," Kris looked down.

Adam bit his lip before talking. "You sure? I mean, it _is_ true that you're thankful to her, isn't it?" he felt relief at being able to clear all his doubts with Kris.

"Yes. She has helped me a lot in the past...and, before getting married, I," Kris sobbed, "I promised I would buy here a house. A very, very big and beautiful house, because she totally deserved it."

"But she doesn't anymore, does she."

"..."

Adam sighed, closing his eyes. "The judge said we will have to come again tomorrow," he continued, "but...if you don't really want to do it, what can I do," he grinned, sweetly, looking at Kris again, "right?"

"Don't do that to me, Adam. You know I want to, but...Katy..."

"What about me?" a voice interrupted from behind. Both men turned around to meet Kris' wife and Tony. She made a face to Adam and looked back at his still husband, "way to ruin the moment, Kris. Now we have to come back again tomorrow and God knows until when," Kris groaned at Katy's tone. "It would have been easier if you told the truth, but no, you _had_ to lie. You're such a--"

"Don't you even dare," Adam stood up and glared directly in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Adam. Don't even get me started with you..."

"Don't even get _me_ started with _you_. Calling him a liar? Look at yourself in the mirror and we'll talk later, honey."

"You don't even know anything about us. You weren't there when we got married, were you? No, of course not. Look at him. How do you know if he's not lying to you? Uh?"

"I trust him. Something you, obviously, don't do."

"Listen, Lambert. You don't have the right to--"

"Katy," Tony warned. Again.

"--to say that! Just, shut the fuck up already," she continued, starting to yell.

"I don't think I'm the one who should shut up," Adam rolled his eyes, smirking. Kris stood up. Maybe he wanted to go already. What was happening wasn't good, and he didn't want it to get worse.

"Adam," Tony said, "do what she says and leave. It's better for everyone."

"You're talking to _me_? You have nothing to do here."

The man frowned. "You don't, either."

"I am his boyfriend, I do have something to do."

"And I'm hers, in that case." That got Kris' attention. He looked up.

"You are? Hah, ...bitch," Adam whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kris asked innocently. _No, he can't. Tony can't be with Katy. They just...can't._

"I," the woman sighed and looked down. Her face was all with embarrasment and anyone could tell. "I'm pregnant."

_Pregnant._

----------

**Yeah, that's it. I'm not gonna lie, don't know when I'm updating. Not very soon, tho. School is a bitch right now, and tomorrow, Nov 2nd, is my birthday, so I will be busy a couple of days. ^^**

**Have you all listened to Adam's single "For Your Entertainment"? It's AWESOME! You should go and hear it if you haven't. Just sayin'.**

**Oh, and happy belated halloween, y'all! I dressed up as KRADAM! Hah. :) **

**Okay, 'nuff talking. Go ahead and click that nice 'review' buttom and comment, 'kay? 3**


End file.
